He's Gone
by zoe12986
Summary: Sam's POV for when he found Bella in the woods in New Moon


**New Moon - Bella's dissapearance Sam POV**

It was past 10pm when I got the phone call from Billy. Bella Swan had dissapeared. Charlie Swan had already organized a search party but no one knew the forest as well as the pack. Not even the bloodsuckers. The bloodsuckers who had left town not too long ago. Bella was with one of the leeches... had they taken her with them? Had they drained her and left her cold, dead body alone in the forest for the animals to eat?

I had to check it out.

I called Paul and Jared to meet me in their wolf form in the woods. Although they were confused, I was the alfa. The couldn't do much about that. Butr when Billy's son, Jacob Black phased, he would take my place as alpha. Everyone was awaiting his transformation which we had thought would happen a while ago. I guess not.

As I ran through the forest I thought about where she may be. Her and Charlie Swan's house was just infront of a trail...

_Hey man. What's up? Where are we going? Why are we going there? _Jared's inner monologue questioned. He was roughly one kilometre away from me. _You know I was busy I-_

_Bella swan is missing _I answered

_Shit. Where?_

I rolled my eyes _If I knew where she was the she wouldn't be missing, would she?_

_Guess not..._

Paul came not too long after Jared. He asked the _exact _same questions in the _exact _same tone. They can be so annoying sometimes. A girl was missing and they were just mucking around with each other.

_You know the Cullen's left town? The cover story is that the doctor got a job offer in L.A and couldn't refuse. As if they'd go to sunny L.A... unless they wanted to turn to ash or something. I'm glad they're gone. We can celebrate on the cliffs tonight. _I was they would just shut up sometimes!

_Jared, you go to the left, Paul, you go to the right and I'll continue forward. Let me know when you find something. _They did as they were told for once. Maybe they really were concerned about this girl.

I arrived at the front of the house, hiding behind the trees. Her scent was here but it was masked by the vampire stench. I couldn't stand the disgusting smell. It was like... bleech... mixed with everything else that can burn your nose when you smell it. And, it quite litereally, _burned_ your nose.

But, if I cared for this human girls safety, then I could endure the pain.

I had never met her personally but Billy had told me about her. She used to play with Jacob and his sisters when Billy and Charlie went fishing. She was a nice girl but a mganet for danger. Well, she was with a leech.

"He's gone." A voice said. It was definitely a female. Could it be Bella Swan? It was definitely _someone_. I ran to the sound of the voice.

"He's gone." It repeated. The soft voice repeated it over and over again. Then I found the source of the voice.

Isabella Swan, lying down on the forest floor, curled up into a ball.

"He's gone." she whispered

_Paul, Jared, I've found her._ I thought. I showed them where the location was. _Go to Chief Swans house and tell Billy. _They did as they were asked for once.

Before I phased back, I untied my shorts from my leg. I took a few deep breaths before I phased.

As a human I put on my shorts. Being a wolf has it's advantages because you can see in the dark. Not so much as a human.

I heard someone behind me. It was Jared - in wolf form - carrying a propan lantern between his teeth. I guessed that Billy or Harry had sent him over. I reached out and took the lantern from him.

"Thanks, Jared."

He nodded once.

"Go back the the Swan's house. Tell Harry and Billy I won't be long."

He nodded again and took off into the woods. I walked through the bushes over to Bella. It was much easier to see with the lantern. I had to thank Billy and Harry later.

As I came closer to Bella, I finally looked at her face. I wasn't sure if she had been injured. Her face didn't show any signs of pain, though.

"Bella." I said in recognition. She stared up at me. She didn't say anything - she just stared.

"Have you been hurt?"

I wasn't sure what had happened. What I was sure of was the definite stench of vampire surrounding her. Those vampires could have hurt her. She looked so pale and fragile.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley."

Still, she just stared at me. Showing no emotion - just staring. It was as if I wasn't there, even though she knew I was with her. It was painful to look at someone so... so _empty._

"Charlie sent me to look for you." Well, he kind of sent me. Charlie sent Billy and Billy sent Paul, Jared and I.

Finally she showed some emotion. Even if that emotion was pain. Charlie must mean alot to her. So much she could say without even talking!

I held out my hand to help her up. She would be getting cold by now. It was raining fairly heavily and, covered in rain and mud she would be even more cold.

Again, she just stared. I looked at her again. I didn't she had the strength to stand up. I debated picking her up and running with her. It wouldn't hurt...

I shrugged and lifted her up into my arms.

"He's gone." she whispered.

"Bella, try to rest."

"He's gone." she whispered so quietly I barely heard her.

It was only a few minutes until we were at Charlie's house and Bella slept for most of it.

"I've got her!" I called as I approached the search party. All the voices ceased for a brief moment, then when everyone registered that Bella was safe, it picked up again.

"Thank goodness she's okay." I heard a woman say.

"Is she hurt?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

"No, I dont think she's hurt." I paused for a moment. "She keeps saying 'he's gone'."

Charlie ran over to us. "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

Her small voice answered, "Charlie?"

"I'm right here, baby."

Charlie held out his hands to hold her. I was a little uncertain about him carrying her.

"Maybe I should hold on to her," I suggested.

"I've got her." Charlie assured me. He was a little breathless.

I extended my arms out in case Charlie dropped her. We made our way to the front porch. _Very slowly. _

"We're almost home now, honey." Charlie mumbled over and over again.

We _finally _reached the house.

"The key's under the mat." Charlie told me, still breathless.

I bent down - keeping my arm extended - picked up the key, unlocked the door and held it open for him. He walked through awkwardly and the search party followed shortly afterwards. I could see that Bella was in capable hands, so it wouldn't do any harm if I left now.

Besides, I needed to get to the bonfire on the cliffs for the celebration.

The Cullens had finally left town, but thay had left a big mess behind.

I couldn't even comprehend how much pain she must be in. Not physically, but emotionally. Seeing her so empty... so... _lifeless_... it made me see how lucky I am to have Emily. I couldn't imagine my life without her. It would be agony. _I _couldn't think of it. How Bella Swan would be feeling right now...

I truely felt sorry for her. The memories of seeing her like that would haunt me forever.


End file.
